Remember
by Akozu Heiwa
Summary: Perry thinks that Phineas and Ferb don't remember the Second Dimension day. Is he wrong?


**Me: Thank you for deciding to read my story! It's my first Phineas and Ferb story!**

**Phineas: And hopefully her last.**

**Me: Shut up, Phineas. Anyway… sorry if it sounds rushed or random. It's kinda a prologue to another story I want to write.**

**Phineas: She doesn't own us!**

**Me: NOT YET! But, yes, he's right. Unfortunately. **

**Phineas: Trust me, if she did, I'd end up in the hospital!**

**Me: Just because I don't own Phineas and Ferb, does NOT mean that you **_**won't **_**end up in the hospital via me. So if I were you, I'd shut up.**

**Phineas: She has a bit of a short temper today.**

**Me: I SAID SHUT UP! And that's only because I'm stuck with you. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Phineas: It's not very enjoyable. **

**Me: (Very Angry) JUST BECAUSE IT'S SHORT, THAT DOES **_**NOT **_**MEAN THAT IT'S NOT ENJOYABLE!**

**Phineas: She's gonna kill me now.**

**Me: Shut up. (Nicely) As for all you readers, why don't you read the story to decide if it's good or not? In the mean time, I'll be chasing Phineas around the house.**

**Phineas: WHAT!**

It had been three weeks since the events of the second dimension. And they still didn't remember it. Perry had hoped that the Amnesia-inator's effects would wear off by now. And, yet, the boys still had no idea. Perry knew he could trust them with the information. If only he could convince Major Monogram.

"You're a secret agent! Was that evil guy right? Are we just a cover for you?" Phineas' voice echoed in Perry's mind. The betrayal in his voice still hurt Perry to that very day. But, they gave him another chance. And they did make a great team. Now, Perry wished that they could remember.

Perry walked up to his two owners, who were sitting under the tree in their back yard.

"Do you think we should tell him, Ferb?" He heard Phineas ask his stepbrother. Ferb nodded. Perry chattered to catch their attention.

"Oh, there you are Perry. How was you're day?" Phineas asked him. Perry chattered in response. "Another successful mission, I'm guessing. Right, _Agent P_?"

Perry's eyes widened. How did they find out? More importantly, _when _did they find out? And what would Major Monogram say?

"We remembered the whole thing. Apparently, our invisible helmets are Amnesia-inator proof." Phineas laughed. "Hey, and since you know that we remember, I can let Izzy know, too. I do owe her a kiss."

"Yes, and you don't need to play dumb around us anymore." Ferb added in his deep British accent. Perry smiled, and stood up. He placed his fedora on his head.

"I still think it's awesome that our pet's a secret agent!" Phineas declared. "And I think we'll be able to hide it from Major Monogram."

"If we can't, we have an amnesia ray as well. That way, he will forget that we know." Ferb explained. Phineas nodded.

"And it can reverse the original effects of the Amnesia-inator." He added. "Then we can give our friends…"

"Specifically Isabella." Ferb teased. Phineas blushed, and continued.

"We can give her- I mean them- their memories back." He finished. Ferb smirked.

"He mainly wants Isabella to remember the kiss." He grinned. Phineas laughed.

"I can't fake it any longer! Anyway, look what we built you, Perry! It's a translator that can go right in your fedora. Why don't you try it out?" He suggested, handing the platypus a small piece of technology. Perry took it and slipped it into his hat.

"Thanks." He smiled. Perry was very surprised. He actually spoke English! He had a thick Australian accent, as well.

"Cool, it works!" Phineas exclaimed.

"It does, doesn't it? How serendipitous." Perry replied thoughtfully. "Perhaps I can use this to scare Doofenshmirtz!"

"Yes, yes you could!" Phineas agreed. They all laughed.

"He'd say, 'Perry the Platypus, how are you talking?'" Perry grinned, imitating Dr. Doofenshmirtz's voice, and failing miserably. This made the others laugh even more.

They continued like this for another 2 years. Phineas and Ferb began designing more spy equipment for Perry. Perry did in fact scare Doofenshmirtz with his translator. Eventually the OWCA would catch on, but until then, they lived happily ever after.

**Me: The end! Or is it?**

**Phineas: Don't let her fool you, it's probably the end.**

**Me: Hey! **_**If **_**the readers want, or even if they don't care, I'm planning a sequel to this!**

**Phineas: Is it as short as this one?**

**Me: Nah, it'll be longer. But, anyways…**

**Phineas: READ AND REVIEW! =D**

**Me: THAT"S MY LINE!**

**Phineas: See, she's still cranky. I'd review if I were you, she might hurt you.**

**Me: I would never hurt my readers! I only hurt you, Phineas. And I haven't even hurt you yet.**

**Phineas: Today.**

**Me: Whatever. **

**Phineas: Now you sound like Vanessa.**

**Me: I have a chair and rope in the back room. Note to self: Use those next time.**

**Phineas: Good luck.**

**Keara: (Angrily) Shut up and you live. (Sweetly) Please review! =D**


End file.
